


Drivers at Disney - the INDYCAR Edition

by Paige31460



Series: Drivers at Disney [2]
Category: IndyCar RPF
Genre: Disney World & Disneyland, Gen, Humor, Out of Character, Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-01-04 22:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1086385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paige31460/pseuds/Paige31460
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A group of INDYCAR guys (plus Danica Patrick and a retired driver) go to Disney World. Chaos ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We Need a Kennel

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing. 
> 
> Also, this was begun several years ago (obviously since Mario and Danica are no longer in the series and Dan is no longer with us). I think it was 2010 or 2011. I promised some readers on another forum I would finish this story and I haven't quite done yet. It's a little bittersweet to write but I will finish this.

The group met at the airport in Orlando.

”So… I am the only girl on this trip?” Danica asked.

The guys nodded.

“But Dario and Mario DO have girl hair,” Tony said, “And Dan acts like one.”

“Shut up TK. You’ve also had an afro,” Dario said.

”Yeah. Shut up TK,” Mario and Dan echoed.

“Where’s Helio?” Ryan asked, “Viso too.”

Will shrugged. “Not sure about EJ, but Helio’s hanging on that pole.” He pointed to his and Ryan’s teammate who really was hanging onto a pole.

Gil rolled his eyes. “Helio, get off the pole. You’re not a pole dancer.”

He pouted. “I’d make a good one.” He then joined the group.

”Danica!” He gave her a one armed hug.

”Where’s Viso? Our bus gets here soon,” Scott said, glancing at his watch.

“I’m here. Had to wait for one of my bags. We have to stop at the kennel on the way,” EJ said, running up to them.

“Why do we have to…” Dan glanced through the covered opening of the carrier on top of EJ’s luggage. “Oh my God!”

Marco then imitated what Dan did to see why he reacted the way he did. He shrieked and jumped into Tony’s arms. His teammate immediately dropped him.

“Did you have to bring the snake with you? You just scared the poo out of him,” Ryan said.

“I had nobody to take care of her. The kennel will look after my girl.” EJ then smiled through the Plexiglas and baby talked to his pet snake.

Everyone rolled their eyes.

********************

Finally, they were on the Magical Express, a bus that would take Gil, Dario, Tony, Helio, Scott, Dan, Ryan, Will, Danica, EJ, Marco, and Mario to the All Star Music resort.

“We’ll get there, check in, and then I’ll take Snake Charmer to the kennel. The rest of you do what you guys do,” Gil said.

“Dance?” Helio asked.

”Our rooms probably won’t be ready and our luggage won’t be here for awhile. I guess we can explore the hotel,” Ryan said.

The other agreed.

They then went in the lobby.

”It has a certain smell,” Marco commented.

”That’s Disney World smell. I like,” Helio told him.

”You would,” Will mentioned to his teammate.

“We’ve got four rooms. Danica gets her own room if she wants it,” Gil told the group when they were in line.

After some debate, the guys decided who was going to be in the other three rooms – Scott, Dario, Marco, and Dan in one, Will, Ryan, and EJ in the other, and Gil, Helio, Tony, and Mario in the room connected to Danica’s.

“If I have two beds, one of you can stay with me,” Danica suggested.

”That’s not a good idea in my opinion at least,” Gil said.

She then looked at the guys. “Yeah. That isn’t a good idea.”

“If you’re rooming alone. I can put you in a handicapped room close to where these fine gentlemen are staying,” the lady at the front desk said.

She nodded. Scott snickered at the phrase, “fine gentlemen”.

They then got all checked in only to find that their rooms wouldn’t be ready for maybe two hours (like Ryan had predicted).

”I’ll take him to the kennel. I’m tired of his… I don’t know what to call it,” Gil said, pointing to EJ, who was making faces and baby talking to his pet.

“Idiot?” Tony suggested.

”Can you just leave him at the kennel?” Dan asked, “He would be entertained.”

Gil rolled his eyes and shook his head “no”.

After Gil and EJ left, the rest decided what to do.

”Let’s get a snack. I’m starving,” Helio suggested.

Everyone agreed with him.

********************

At the kennel, the cast member let EJ take Tracy out of her carrier so he could tell her goodbye (though she was sure he would be back to visit her several times during the trip).

”Give Daddy a kiss,” he told the snake who was draped around his neck. Gil stood in the doorway, a look on his face that said he was both annoyed and humored.

”Come on. Let’s head to the resort. I would like to get a snack,” he said.

EJ then nodded and put his pet in her carrier. After washing his hands, he was given a number he could call to gain access to her after hours (whatever that meant).

”You can take a bus at the park and get to your resort that way,” she told them.

”Thanks,” Gil replied.

He and EJ boarded the bus for the All Star Music resort 30 minutes later. It would’ve been sooner, but EJ wanted to give the woman special instructions on caring for “his girl”.

Gil had just stood there and rolled his eyes. This was going to be a long trip.


	2. "Par-ty Poop-er"

The others went to the food court after Helio's suggestion of snack time.

It was good because they all got a head start and would be able to simply go get their drinks that evening when they came back for supper.

"That cast member winked at me," Danica said to Helio as she cut the tag off her mug so she could fill it up with ice and then pink lemonade.

"I did too and you never noticed," Helio commented.

"You do realize that you are married. Right?" Tony reminded her.

"I know. I just made an observation," she told him.

Everybody had all gotten something from the "Grab and Go" section of the food court. Some of them (Danica, Dario, Scott, Marco and Dan) got a piece of cake, others (Tony, Ryan, and Will) got a piece of cheesecake. As for Helio and Mario, they got their first taste of Disney-themed desserts and got Mickey Premium bars, Mickey Mouse head shaped chocolate coated ice cream on a Popsicle stick.

"If you blow up like a balloon on this trip, I'm laughing at you," Tony said to his best friend.

Helio made a face at him.

When they were partway through their snack time, Gil and EJ snuck up on them with their snacks - a fruit salad for Gil and a slice of cheesecake for EJ.

"Par-ty Poop-er," Helio told his former teammate.

Mario then laughed. "He said, 'Poop'!"

"Shut up Helio," Gil said, sitting down, "Unlike you, I actually have to watch what I eat to a degree. That high metabolism is gone. It's about as slow as Milka these days."

Several of them laughed.

Tony chuckled. "We can see that. You have a definite spare tire. Something you did not have when you were driving."

Since they were sitting right beside each other, Gil put Tony in a headlock with his left arm and started eating his fruit salad with a fork in his right hand. Tony just carried on, making noise.

When the fun had gone out of tormenting his old friend, Gil let go.

"Ow. That hurt," the big nosed Brazilian said.

"Don't say I'm fat again TK. I know I'm fat, but not as fat as I was right before I said I was coming out of retirement to race again."

"Can I tease you about your weight?" Helio asked.

"No. You guys start doing it and it'll be like everyone in F1 when Montoya was there, especially Coulthard. Of course, that kept him off my butt when I came in."

********************

"Alright. We're in the country wing," Helio said, doing an abbreviated two-step.

"Oh boy. More dancing. Do you ever get tired of that Helio?" Ryan asked.

"Nope."

They then headed to their rooms on the third floor of one of the buildings in the country music themed wing of the resort.

"Isn't this awesome?" Danica said, opening the door connecting her to the "Brazilian Boys" room.

"Yeah," Tony said, lying on the bed.

"The stars above the beds light up," Helio said with a smile.

"Great. I'm taking a nap now." Tony then closed his eyes. Helio sat on the other bed and turned on the TV.

Danica glanced around the door. Gil was trying to figure out how the four of them were going to have their suitcases at easy access in their room while dodging Mario, who was looking in the mirror at his hair.

"If I grow sick of them, I'm coming to stay with you," he told her.

Danica nodded. Gil was the only one of the guys she felt she could trust to behave.

Meanwhile, the other guys were settling in.

"Bloody hell. She's kind of hot," Dario said, watching Stacy, the host of "The Top Seven Must-Sees at Walt Disney World".

"Oh yeah. Wonder if she would like me," Dan agreed, sitting next to him on the bed.

"You're married guys," Scott said, waiting for Marco to come out of the section of the bathroom with the toilet and bathtub.

He then heard a knock on their connecting door. Standing in the doorway was Ryan.

"What do you think?" he asked with a grin.

"I like it. Can I use your bathroom?"

"Sure. Willy P, Viso, and I are watching 'The Top Seven Must-Sees at Walt Disney World'."

"You are?" Dario called, "Isn't the host bloody hot?"

"Oh yeah!" Will agreed.

The phone on the bedside table then rang. Ryan picked it up.

"You do realize there are other people at this resort besides us? I can hear you some through the wall," Gil told him.

"But don't you have Moraes, Helio, and TK in your room. Isn't that a high volume too?"

"Yes. Very much a high volume."

"Poor you."


	3. Speedos and Gil Napping

"I going swimming. Anybody want to join me?" Helio asked, coming out of the bathroom in his new swimsuit. It wasn't a Speedo, but it was very close.

"Alright," Tony said, getting off the bed and digging in his suitcase. Gil had finally decided where they were going to place their suitcases in the room. Helio's and Tony's were under the window in their room, Mario's duffle bag was by the door that connected their room with Danica's, and his was under a shelf in the area of their room with the sink.

They'd also decided on where they were going to sleep. Tony and Mario were going to share the bed closest to the wall and Gil and Helio were going to sleep in the other bed, which was closest to the door.

"Moraes? Gil? You want to go?" Helio asked, moving over so Tony could go change into his suit.

Gil lifted his head up. "No." He then rested his head back on the pillow. He had taken off his sandals and grabbed the travel pillow he'd brought with him (he never trusted hotel room pillows, even Disney's). He was now lying on his stomach on his and Helio's bed, about to take a well deserved nap.

"I'll go," Mario said, jumping up to grab his suit.

"Danica! You want to go swimming?" Helio yelled through their connecting door.

"Open the door and ask her," Gil said, his voice muffled by the pillow.

"OK. Danica!"

"I'm going to go with you guys Helio."

"I'm going to go ask the others." He then stepped out in his swimsuit.

"Is he in a..." Tony started to say.

"Yes. Helio's in a Speedo or something very close to one."

He shuddered.

********************

In the end, Ryan, Will, Dan, and Dario also agreed to go swimming. EJ was going to call the kennel to see how Tracy was doing. Scott was going to use his cell phone to call his wife, Emma, at home and check on her and their daughter, Poppy. He was also going to verify what his young daughter's clothing sizes were and her favorite characters so he could find some special souvenirs for his child.

The group met outside their rooms. Tony, Ryan, Will, Dario, and Mario were in swimming trunks with towels wrapped around their necks.

"And I thought Helio's Speedo was creepy," Tony said, staring at Dan, who was clearly in a Speedo.

"Hey. As long as Gil doesn't wear one, we're good," Dario said.

Ryan and Will laughed.

"I look good in my swimsuit," Helio said, "But I think she probably looks better."

Danica came out of her room with a t-shirt on. She had her towel draped on her arm.

"Where's your swimsuit?" Dan asked.

Danica made a face at the Englishman's Speedo. "I'm wearing it under my shirt," she replied.

"Oh."

********************

"Which pool to we want to swim in?" Ryan asked, "We have the choices of the piano pool or the calypso pool."

"Let's go to the piano pool. There are less likely to be people who will be frightened by Wheldon," Tony suggested.

"Hey!"

They then headed to the pool. They were the only people there to swim.

Ryan, Will, Dario, Helio, Mario, Tony, and Dan kicked off their flip flops and draped their towels on lawn chairs, but didn't get in the pool right away. They had to see what Danica was wearing underneath her t-shirt.

She took off her flip flops and draped her towel on the lawn chair. She then removed her t-shirt. They first noticed the bottoms of her swimsuit, then the tattoo on her lower back, and then they noticed the bikini top she was wearing.

Ryan, Will, Tony, Mario, and Helio stared and sighed. Dario raised his eyebrows. Dan wasn't paying attention. He'd found a mirror and was now modeling his Speedo in the mirror.

"Stop staring. I'm married you goofballs," she said, giving the guys a look, "Let's swim."

"I'm a model. You know what I mean. And I do my little turn on the catwalk," Dan sang to himself.

"Shut up," Tony told him, "You're scaring us. Imagine if complete strangers walked by right now."

“They would run and scream in terror,” Ryan said, climbing into the pool.

********************

Gil had nearly fallen asleep when his cell phone started vibrating. He’d taken the case usually clipped to his belt or waistband of his pants (today clipped to the waistband of his jogging pants that he hadn’t used for jogging in awhile) off and laid on the bed next to him before his nap.

He groaned and lifted his head up. His right hand reached for his phone in its case clipped to his pocket.

"Yes?" he answered.

"Hi Sweetheart. Why so down?" It was his wife, Angela.

"I'd just fallen asleep. The guys and Danica went swimming. I chose to take a catnap."

After having a brief conversation with his wife, Gil disconnected and stuck his phone back in its case. He then buried in his face back in the pillow.

********************

After an hour and a half in the pool, Danica, Helio, Tony, Mario, Ryan, Will, Dan, and Dario were heading back to their rooms.

Dan was still strutting his stuff in his Speedo While Helio and Tony were being Helio and Tony and acting up.

"Anybody hungry yet?" Will asked.

"I could use something to eat," Dario replied.

They then headed to their rooms to change and get ready to go to the food court to eat.

EJ and Scott were visiting when Dario and Dan came through the door.

When they saw them, Scott wrinkled his nose in disgust at Dan's Speedo and EJ screamed and ran into the room he shared with Ryan and Will. He wasn't looking where he was running and knocked into Will, them both falling on the bed.

"Be careful EJ. Will had a hurt back not too long ago," Ryan told him as he went into the bathroom to change.

In her room, Danica was combing out her long black hair when she heard Mario shriek.

"What's wrong?" she asked, concerned.

"Gil's dead!" the driver said.

"Where are Helio and TK?" 

"Trying to shove each other over the balcony."

She rolled her eyes and went to her door, holding her bikini top in place.

"You're going to leave me with a dead body?"

"Helio! TK! Get in your room! Mario's freaking out! He thinks Gil's dead!" she said, slamming the door and going into her bathroom.

Helio and Tony then went into their room. Gil was lying on his stomach on the bed he was going to share with Helio (which was a slightly creepy thought).

"He's not dead. He's sleeping," Tony said, smacking the back of Mario's head and going in their bathroom.

"What's that then?" He pointed to a dark spot on the pillow not far from Gil's mouth.

"He drooled in his sleep Stupid." Helio then poked Gil, "Hello? Wake up Gilly. Wake up! We're going to go eat food." 

Gil didn't wake up on his friend's command. "Wake up Gil!"

Tony came out of the bathroom in his T-shirt and shorts. "Go in the bathroom. Let me try."

He sat on Gil's back.

"Who is on my back?" he asked, waking up, "TK, get off." Tony got off. "What do you want? I was enjoying a nice, peaceful nap before I had to put up with all of you and Danica this week."

"It's time to go eat."

"Alright."


	4. First Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Random note:
> 
> I just realized that Helio ate (half of) a meatball sandwich (in real life, he does not eat red meat) in this chapter. I guess I made up for that by not forgetting his fear of roller coasters. ;-) 
> 
> I try to stay as close to the drivers' personalities and likes and dislikes (both objects and people) as possible but sometimes there are mistakes. I think I forgot about Dan's love of shopping and clothes some too. Believe me, I didn't make that same mistake more than I did.

20 minutes later, the group was in the food court.

Tony, Mario, Dario, and Danica headed for the line to get Italian, Dan, Scott, and Ryan for American food, and Will and EJ for a counter that served other random food items, leaving Helio and Gil standing in the middle of the food court.

“You don’t know what you want either?” Helio asked.

Gil nodded. “Only reason I’m standing here. I’m really considering Italian, but then someone walked by with a barbecue sandwich on their tray that looks really good.”

“Me too. Only I saw a good looking girl walk by with an ice cream cone.”

He gave his old teammate and friend a look. “Now Helio. No picking up girls. You have a wonderful girl at home who loves you. Plus she’s the mother of your child.”

Helio nodded, then remembered he was going to buy a lot of gifts for his girlfriend, Adriana, and their daughter, Mikaella, at Disney World, especially the baby. She was going to get to go in a few years, but was still a little too young.

“Also, no ice cream for dinner.”

“I know. I know.”

They finally decided on Italian and got in line, but then they were undecided on what to eat.

Helio was stuck between a mini pizza and a meatball sub while Gil couldn’t choose between pizza and spaghetti.

“Do you know what you want yet?” a cast member asked when they got to the counter.

Gil and Helio looked at each other and made a silent decision.

“Spaghetti with just the red sauce, an extra bread stick, and an individual pepperoni pizza please,” Gil ordered.

“Meatball sub,” Helio ordered after him, “And I would like a breadstick as well please.”

The rest of their party was already at the table eating when Gil and Helio finally came over with their trays and their mugs full of Coke.

Tony, Mario, and Dario had made the same decision as Helio and gotten meatball subs. Danica had an individual pepperoni pizza like the one Helio and Gil were going to split. Scott had a cheese burger and Ryan and Dan had the barbecue sandwiches like the one Gil had noticed. As for EJ and Will, they had some kind of oriental food.

“Seriously Gil?” Tony said when saw the tray, “All that food and you try to balance it out with a salad?”

Helio took the pepper that was put on his plate (he wasn’t sure what for) and held it up to his childhood friend. “Shut up or I’ll squirt the juice in your eyes.”

“Helio and I are sharing the pizza. Now shut up TK,” Gil said, sitting down and cutting the pizza in half. “Pick a half Helio.”

Being who he was, Helio chose the larger half of the pepperoni pizza.

While the group ate their food, they discussed their plans for the next day, Monday.

“Animal Kingdom’s got the nighttime Extra Magic Hours,” Scott noted. 

“We could start the day at Hollywood Studios then go to the Animal Kingdom in the late afternoon. That way we can do the safari ride before it gets dark,” Will suggested.

“I like that idea,” Danica said.

“Me too,” Ryan agreed.

“Me three,” Tony added.

“Then let’s do that,” Gil said, “The Studios doesn’t open until 8:00 tomorrow morning. If you want breakfast, meet me between 6:30 and 7:00. I’m eating breakfast every day while we’re here. You’ll thank me.”

Helio nodded. “Believe me. You do not want a hungry Gil at mid-morning.”

”Good luck getting company from any of us,” Mario told him.

********************

Gil scheduled a wakeup call for six the next morning, much to Helio’s, Tony’s, and Mario’s dismay.

When the phone rang, Gil sat up in bed and the other three groaned.

“Gil! Why did you do this to us?! You ruined my beauty sleep!” Tony exclaimed.

Gil gave him a look and picked up the receiver. “Hello?” He then quickly pressed “speaker” so Helio (who was already back asleep), Tony, and Mario could hear the wake up call too.

“No more sleeping! Ha ha ha!”

“Sorry guys. Ever since Stitch got loose in the Magic Kingdom, there’s been all kinds of mayhem…” Mickey Mouse said. He continued on ending with, “…Wake up now. We’ve got a big day ahead of us.”

Gil hung up.

“That was cute,” Mario commented with a yawn. He then fell back asleep.

Tony agreed. “Leo loves Stitch.” He too fell back asleep.

Gil looked at Helio, who was sprawled out sleeping with his mouth open.

“I guess nobody in this room besides me wants breakfast.” He got out of bed, causing Helio to take it over, and began his morning routine.

When Gil was dressed and about to go downstairs, Tony was waking up again.

“Hungry?”

The big nosed Brazilian shook his head.

“OK. Just tell Mario and Helio that we’re meeting at the Hollywood Studios bus stop at 7:30, no later.”

Tony nodded.

Gil then left the room and walked to the food court.

While going down the stairs in the foyer of their building where the elevators and stairs were, he was subjected to country music, which he was cool with. Just as long as he didn’t have to hear any rap music, Gil was a happy camper.

“So blow, blow Seminole wind. Blow like you’re never gonna blow again. I’m calling to you like a long friend…” he sang with John Anderson (not the general manager of his race team John Anderson, the country singer obviously) as he walked down the stairs.

He finally made it to the food court where he couldn’t decide what he wanted to eat at first. Gil chose to keep it simple and went to the “grab and go” section and got a container of Frosted Flakes, an orange, and a chocolate croissant. He also got a carton of milk for his cereal.

He filled his mug with coffee at the beverage island and added a little sugar and cream. One thing he would admit was that he was a caffeine addict if there was something he was addicted to. Not a day went by when Gil would not have some coffee or a soda.

“Hi Gil!” a voice exclaimed, startling him.

He turned to see Dario, who was smile with a plate of Mickey waffles and bacon on a tray in his hands. “Morning Gil.”

Gil gave his Scottish friend a look. “You’re so weird.”

”You have no idea.”

He rolled his eyes. Leave it to Dario to quote The Lion King. “You the only one who came down to eat breakfast with me?”

“Nope. Danica’s here too.”

“Good morning Gil,” she said, coming up to them with a cup of yogurt and a bagel on her tray.

“Good morning Danica.”

They sat down at a small table to eat their breakfast.

“I got this from the lobby,” Dario said, pulling out a map of the first park they planned to visit, “Want to pick some must sees?”

“Sure. Why not?” Danica and Gil agreed.

They poured over the map and chose some attractions they wanted to visit: Tower of Terror, Rock n Roller Coaster (though they would have to try and convince coaster-phone Helio to ride with them), Star Tours, Toy Story Midway Mania, Voyage of the Little Mermaid, The Great Movie Ride, and Lights! Motors! Action!

“Well I’m going back to my room to put my mug up and brush my teeth. Want me to check on the stragglers?” Danica asked, getting up from the table.

Gil nodded. “Please.”

She left the food court. Dario and Gil dumped their trays, rinsed out their mugs at the rinsing sink at the beverage island and put them in their backpacks that they planned to carry around at the parks.

“Want to check out the gift shop?” Gil suggested.

“Why not?” Dario replied, “We got 15 bloody minutes before we have to meet up at the bus stop. I’m just hoping the others show up on time.”

“I know.” Gil was now starting to know how Dale Jarrett felt when he accompanied his friends to Disney World only DJ didn’t have to accompany a guy with a snake, a dancing fool, a big nosed guy, a girl, a Scot who likes to sneak up on people, a Brazilian who thought he (Gil) was dead the night before, two Aussies who just sort of hang around, an Englishman who wears a Speedo, and Scott Dixon.


	5. Heading for Hollywood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd forgotten for a moment that I accidentally wrote out Marco for a bit. I promise he returns though. ;-)

On her way to the sink, Danica stopped by the connecting door.

”Helio? TK? Mario? If you’re not getting ready now, you better. Gil will have a cow if you’re late,” she warned.

“OK Danica,” Helio called back to her.

Mario was standing in front of the mirror blow drying his brown hair.

“You look so stupid,” Tony told his young Brazilian friend.

Mario stuck his tongue out at him though he really was being stupid. His hair was dry now. He was just enjoying the look of his hair blowing. He thought he looked like a model.

“I’m going,” Danica said through the cracked open door, “You better be on time at 7:30.”

“We will be!” Helio hollered back. He actually was ready to go in his shorts and T-shirt. He sat cross legged on his and Gil’s bed, waiting for Tony and Mario. “Guys! We’ve got to hurry! If we’re late Gil WILL FLIP OUT! I don’t want to see him flip out.”

“That means,” Tony said, turning off the hair dryer, “No more modeling in front of the mirror.”

Mario pouted but he still went to the bathroom to change into his baggy shorts and a T-shirt.

********************

Downstairs, in Maestro Mickey’s, the All Star Music Resort’s only gift shop, Gil and Dario browsed while waiting for their group.

“You need this shirt?” Dario asked, holding up a T-shirt with Scar from The Lion King that said “I’m surrounded by idiots”.

“Not yet, but I think I’ll need to get it before the trip’s over,” Gil replied.

Dario nodded slightly.

As they looked at the candy and snacks, Scott and Dan popped.

“Briscoe, Power, and Viso are coming,” the New Zealander announced.

“Whatever happened to Marco?” Dario asked, “He just like disappeared.”

Scott shrugged. “Ask TK when he and the other two eventually show up.”

“They’re coming,” Danica said, coming up to them in her Capri pants and flowy top.

“Where’s Marco?” Dan asked, “He’s your teammate isn’t he?”

“Yes. He said something about not wanting to go. Said he forgot to get a park ticket and he would much prefer to buy dirty magazines or other crap than a park ticket.”

“Oh well,” Gil said, “We can have fun without him.”

They all agreed.

Ryan, Will, and EJ then showed up.

“Where are the Brazilians not named Gil?” Ryan asked, “Including my teammate.”

“I told them twice to get here by 7:30 and Helio told me the second time that he had it under control,” Danica replied.

Several of them, including Gil, groaned.

“HELLO EVERYBODY!”

Helio then showed up in his T-shirt, shorts, and sandals, his backpack on his back – right at 7:30.

“Where are…” EJ asked.

“Good morning,” Tony said, appearing beside his friend. Mario was next to him.

Gil clapped his hands twice. “Alright. Let’s get to the bus stop.”

“Yay!” Mario cheered.

********************

They got to the Hollywood Studios bus stop just as a bus for the park was leaving.

So the group of 11 stood in line, waiting for the next bus.

Scott, Dan, Tony, Will, and Ryan were checking their messages on their cell phones. Mario was staring at Danica, who was brushing her long black hair so she could pull it back in a ponytail and braiding it along with putting some sunscreen on her shoulders, arms, and legs, with his tongue hanging open. EJ was checking on his snake at the kennel. Dario and Helio were looking over the map. As, for Gil, he was just trying to pretend he didn’t know some of them, or at least, Mario.

A little after eight, the bus stopped and they got on. Since they were the bus first, they had their picks of the seats.

“I’m so excited… and I just can’t hide it,” Helio sang, hanging on the pole above his head.

“Please Helio. No singing. I’m still sleepy,” Tony groaned.

“OK.”

Helio then sat next to Danica. “This is going to be so much fun,” he told her.

She nodded. “Most definitely.”

He then turned around in his seat to look at Gil. “How are you?”

“I’m fine. I’m looking forward to having some fun.”

“Are they driving you crazy yet?”

“A little bit, but I’ll be OK.”

Before long, they’d arrived at the park and got off the bus, ready for a fun day starting off at the Disney Hollywood Studios.


End file.
